1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to markers and more specifically it relates to a marker eraser system for efficiently integrating an eraser with a dry erase marker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Markers have been in use for years. Typically, markers are comprised of various configurations, such as but not limited to dry erase markers, permanent markers and highlighters. Dry erase markers are generally used when teaching in classrooms or anytime that an erasable marker is needed. To erase markings from dry erase markers, the dry erase markers generally must be accompanied with a separate eraser.
Many teachers use dry erase markers almost exclusively because of the convenience of teaching with dry erase boards. When using dry erase markers, it can be a nuisance to carry around an eraser separate from the marker. Erasers generally become lost or wear out over time. When an eraser is lost, the user of the dry erase markers must erase the dry erase board with their hand, which can be very messy and inefficient.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently combining an eraser with a dry erase marker. It can be very inconvenient to carry around a marker and a separate eraser while utilizing a dry erase marker and board system.
In these respects, the marker eraser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently combining an eraser with a dry erase marker.